The Similarity
by Anayu Nilisa
Summary: “Naa Kuchiki. Menurutmu Ichigo-kun mirip Kaien nggak?” Satu kalimat itu membuat Rukia mengingat kembali orang yang sangat dia hormati di masa lalu dan cowok yang sering membuatnya khawatir. Jawaban apa yang Rukia dapat? IchiRuki. Oneshot. Agak OOC.


Disclaimer: Bleach dan karakternya punya Kubo Tite-sensei. Cerita ini punyaku.

Rating: K

Summary: "Naa Kuchiki. Menurutmu Ichigo-kun mirip Kaien nggak?" Satu kalimat itu membuat Rukia mengingat kembali orang yang sangat dia hormati di masa lalu dan cowok yang sering membuatnya khawatir. Jawaban apa yang Rukia dapat? (Agak OOC)

-

**The Similarity**

"Naa Kuchiki. Menurutmu Ichigo-kun mirip Kaien nggak?"

"He?! Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu, Ukitake-taichou?"

"Nggak sih. Sebenarnya dari awal ketemu, aku langsung kepikiran Kaien. Mau nanya kamu, takut kamu sedih." ungkap Ukitake sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Rukia sempet bengong gara-gara ucapan taichou-nya sampai tiba-tiba dia inget sesuatu. _Kalo nggak salah, waktu itu Niisama juga bilang gitu._ Mulailah Rukia ngebandingin Ichigo dan Kaien.

_Ichigo itu kasar, sembrono (aka aho), mukanya cemberut melulu, suka ngatain aku cebol pula! Sialannya dia juga ngehina gambarku! Beda sama Kaien-dono yang murah senyum, baik ke semua orang, nggak pernah ngatain aku._

"Ano… Kuchiki?" Rukia yang tenggelem dalam pikirannya nggak denger panggilan Ukitake.

_Tapi waktu Ichigo bertarung untuk harga diri ibunya, sempet ngingetin aku sama Kaien-dono. Ichigo selalu ngebantu siapapun –apapun- yang kesulitan, apalagi yang ada di depan matanya. Kaien-dono mitaini…._

"Moshimoshi Kuchiki?"

_Ichigo bahkan mati-matian nolong aku waktu mau dieksekusi, padahal aku bukan siapa-siapa, malah gara-gara aku hidupnya jadi berantakan. Dia selalu terbawa masalah Soul Society, berkali-kali ngadepin kematian. Ichigo nggak pernah ngeluh sih, emang dia bilang sendiri mau jadi shinigami untuk ngelindungin orang-orang dari hollow._

"Kuchiki?"

_Heh, dasar si bodoh itu. Sebenernya dia keren juga sih, senyumnya itu juga…_*blush* _Huh?! Apa yang kupikirkan?!_

"Ah maaf Kuchiki. Aku nggak bermaksud ngomongin masa lalu." ujar Ukitake ngerasa nggak enak Rukia jadi diem lamaaa banget.

"Eh?! Daijoubu desu, taichou!" Rukia buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya. "M-memang mirip, tapi Ichigo kasar sekali! Tidak seperti Kaien-dono. Paling tidak, tidak seenaknya menendang perempuan!"

"Haha. Namanya juga ABG, mungkin kalo udah lebih dewasa beneran mirip."

"Yametekudasai taichou. Tokoro de, kenapa kalau Ichigo mirip Kaien-dono?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Ah, begini Kuchiki. Aku kan belom ada fukutaichou, kira-kira Ichigo-kun mau nggak ya?" kata kapten berambut putih itu, nyengir.

"HAA?!"

"Nggak cuma karena mirip. Kita, Juusan bantai udah nempel sama personalitinya Kaien, termasuk aku. Makanya sampe sekarang aku belom nentuin kursi ke-2." jelas Ukitake sambil menyeruput teh yang dibawain Rukia. "Kekuatannya yang ngelebihin taichou pun udah diakuin Shotaichou. Aku pun sadar nggak bisa terus-terusan tanpa fukutaichou. Kasian Sentarou dan Kiyone kerjanya jadi dua kali lipat." tambahnya.

Mengenal sifat Ichigo, Rukia tau pasti jawaban cowok berambut orange itu. "Taichou, Ichigo pasti lebih milih keluarganya. Lagipula lebih mudah kalau dia yang menjaga bagian Gensei kan? Apalagi reiatsu-nya yang sudah seperti waduk bocor."

"Ahahaha! Bisa aja kamu, Kuchiki!"

Di tengah tawa mereka, tiba-tiba Sentarou dan Kiyone dateng berebut salam, "SHITSURESHIMASU UKITAKE-TAICHOU!" Karenanya Ukitake langsung keselek, batuk-batuk.

"Taichou?! Daijoubu desuka?" lagi-lagi Sentarou dan Kiyone berebut perhatian taichou mereka.

"Gara-gara loe sih ngerusuh!"

"Loe tuh yang mulai duluan!"

"Udah *ohok* aku nggak *ohok* apa-apa kok." Ukitake senyum di tengah serangan batuk yang bikin kedua bawahannya tenang. "Lalu ada apa ini?"

"Oh ya, sebenarnya…"

"Shinigami Daiko, Kurosaki Ichigo datang berkunjung, Taichou!" Sentarou nyerobot Kiyone.

"Dia sudah menunggu di luar, Taichou!" Kiyone bales nyerobot Sentarou. Berantem aja terus!

"Yo Rukia! Ukitake-san!" Ichigo menampakkan dirinya.

"Oh Ichigo-kun! Kebetulan banget, kita baru aja ngo…" sekarang Rukia yang nyerobot Ukitake. Sungguh tidak sopan.

"Ichigo! Tumben loe dateng ke sini! Ada angin apa nih?"

"Eh ah, pengen aja gue sekali-kali dateng ke sini nggak karena ada masalah. Bosen juga di rumah."

"Emang loe nggak sekolah?"

"Lagi libur Maulid Nabi, long weekend dari Jum'at. Hollow udah ada yang ngurus, nganggur dah gue." jelas Ichigo sambil duduk di samping Rukia.

"Biasanya loe bikin kegiatan sendiri. Latihan sama Urahara gitu?"

"Itulah, Urahara Shoten juga lagi liburan nggak tau ke mana. Terus gue ngajak Zangetsu-ossan _sparring_, tapi katanya…"

_**Flashback…**_

"Ichigo, kamu jangan cuma fokus pada kemampuan berpedang. Untuk hal kecil yang tak begitu perlu memakai Zanpakuto atau reiatsu yang besar, lebih baik kamu pelajari kidou." tolak Zangetsu.

"Ha? Ribet ah mantra kidou, ntar musuh keburu kabur. Bilang aja Ossan mau berjemur." keluh Ichigo. Di _inner world_-nya lagi summer (wooow!). Karena Zangetsu nggak mau, beralihlah Ichigo ke hollow-nya. "Oi Shiro!"

"**Ogah ah. Males nih.**" Shiro lagi nyantai tiduran, pake garuk-garuk pantat.

"WHATZ?! S-Shiro males?! Woi siapa loe?! MANA SHIRO?!" Ichigo dengan muka 'nggak-mungkin-gue-pasti-mimpi', shock ngeliat kelakuan kudanya yang biasanya nafsu pengen nguasain rajanya, bisa jadi males gitu.

"**Hee… makin panas makin males nih.**" Shiro ngebuka kosode dan shitagi-nya, nggak lupa pake sunglass, ikutan Zangetsu berjemur. Ichigo? _Sweatdrop_.

"Ichigo, kidou pun berguna untuk mendukung pertarungan." jelas Zangetsu dengan wajah tenangnya yang nggak pernah sirna.

Setelah mikir agak lama nginget-nginget shinigami lain emang lebih efektif bertarung pake kiodu, akhirnya Ichigo nurut juga.

"**Heh. Nice, Ossan.**" puji Shiro yang dijawab Zangetsu pake jempol.

_**Flashback ends.**_

"Jadi gue ke sini mau belajar kidou sama loe, Rukia."

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Yah… itu… loe kan _expert_ soal kidou. Keren juga kalo ngeliat loe pake kidou. Gue juga… deketnya sama loe. Nggak mungkin kan gue minta sama Byakuya?" kata Ichigo malu-malu, pake _light blush_.

"Cie cie, deket tuh katanya!" bisik Kiyone ke Rukia.

"Kasian noh kalo dicuekin, udah dibela-belain dateng sendiri!" Sentarou nyikut Rukia.

"Eh?!"

"Kalo gitu pakai aja tempat latihan kami. Aku juga ingin liat Ichigo-kun belajar kidou." tawar Ukitake ramah.

"Hontou ka? Arigatou Ukitake-san!"

"Maa shou ga nai. Ukitake-taichou udah ngizinin. Loe mesti serius belajar!"

"_Thank you_ Rukia!" Ichigo tersenyum ceria. Backgroundnya berubah jadi kira-kira warna pink gitu, yang bikin Rukia….

_Uh… Ichigo dan Kaien-dono emang mirip. Tapi bagaimana pun juga, Ichigo adalah Ichigo, Kaien-dono adalah Kaien-dono. Makanya aku…_*blush* _OMG mikir apa lagi aku barusan?!_

"Huh? Rukia? Kok muka loe merah? Demam?"

"N-nggak apa-apa kok! Betsuni! Ayo mulai latihannya!" Rukia buru-buru ngabur ke lapangan latihan diikutin Ichigo.

"Oi! Matte!"

Maka dimulailah latihan intensif kidou Ichigo dan Rukia-sensei!

Owari

-

* * *

Ya minggu lalu Maulid Nabi looong weekend! Tapi sama aja sih, aku kemaren emang masih libur kuliah kok. Hehe. Lagi bengong kepikiran IchiRuki, inilah jadinya. Mau dimasukin ke romance, tapi nggak ada. Blom bisa bikin romance.

Pertama kali nonton episode 49 di TV masih nggak nyambung Kaien-san mirp sama Ichigo. Justru pandangan pertama cuma kepikiran mirip sama Zack (FFVII), Miyako-san juga mirip Aerith. Begitu ngecek nonton lagi, baru dah keliatan mirip banget sama Ichigo! XD

Rukia kalo pake kidou emang keren. Aku paling suka, apalagi favoritnya Rukia, Hadou No. 33 Soukatsui.

R&R please!


End file.
